1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a direct backlight module, and more particularly to a lamp replacement device for a direct backlight module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid Crystal Displays (LCDs) have been widely used in recent years due to the features of thinness, lightness, and low radiation.
LCDs include reflective-type LCDs and transmissive-type LCDs. A transmissive-type LCD requires a backlight module disposed on the rear of the LCD panel for providing light source to the LCD panel. Referring to FIG. 1, a LCD display having a direct backlight module is shown. In general, the LCD display with a large size LCD panel 102 has a direct backlight module 104 disposed on the rear of the LCD panel 102. The direct backlight module includes a lamp housing 104 and several lamps 106 disposed in the lamp housing 104. Two ends of the lamp 106 are attached to the lamp housing 104 by using a silicon rubber. The lamps 106 disposed on the rear of the LCD panel 102 provide light source for the LCD panel 102.
Referring to FIG. 2A-2B, the arrangement of the straight-line lamps in the direct backlight module is shown. The LCD panel 202 defines a long side and a short side. The lamp 204 can be disposed parallel to the long side of the LCD panel 202, as shown in FIG. 2A. The lamp 204 can also be disposed parallel to the short side of the LCD panel 202, as shown in FIG. 2B. Referring to FIG. 3A-3B, the arrangement of the U-shaped lamps in the direct backlight module is shown. In addition to the straight-line lamps, the lamps can be U-shaped lamps, as shown in FIG. 3A-3B. As shown in FIG. 3A, the lamp 304 can be disposed parallel to the long side of the LCD panel 302. As shown in FIG. 3B, the lamp 304 can also be disposed parallel to the short side of the LCD panel 302.
It is noted that several lamps are disposed on the rear of the LCD panel for providing uniform and sufficient light source for the LCD panel to optimize the performance and image quality. Given that each lamp has its life period, lamps had better to be timely replaceable in order to steadily provide uniform and sufficient light source for the LCD panel.
The conventional approach for lamp replacement of the backlight module is as follows: First of all, the lamp housing needs to be disassembled from the rear of the LCD panel. After removing the silicon rubber attached to the two ends of the lamp, the lamp can be retrieved from the lamp housing. Thereafter, a new lamp is installed in the lamp housing, and two ends of the new lamp are attached to the lamp housing by using silicon rubber. The lamp housing is reassembled to the rear of the LCD panel, and the lamp replacement is therefore complete.
The disadvantage of the conventional approach for lamp replacement of the backlight module is complex and lengthy. Users have to disassemble the whole lamp housing to replace the used lamp, even there is only one. In particular, the lamp housing and the lamps are very heavy to carry. Therefore, the steps for disassembling the lamp housing and replacing the lamps are time-consuming and laborious. Besides, the backlight module and the LCD panel are vulnerable to be damaged in the course of lamp replacement. Since the lamps have to be frequently replaced as compared to other components of the LCD display, the disadvantage of the conventional approach for lamp replacement of the backlight module will become more apparent.